1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fastening system for articles of apparel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a brassiere fastener or fastening system having improved cushioning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Brassieres commonly have a front panel with a pair of breast cups, a pair of side portions or panels connected, at one end, to the front panel and extending about the torso of the wearer, and having an opposite, free end with a fastening system for securing the free ends together. The brassiere, although functional, may be uncomfortable to the wearer, especially when worn for an extended period of time. A contributing factor to any discomfort is that hooks of the fastening system cause discomfort, such as scratching and irritation, to the back of the wearer.
Hook and eye type fastening systems are commonly used with a brassiere. Such fastening systems generally have a hook portion connected to the free end of one side portion and an eye portion connected to the free end of the other side portion. Both free ends are generally planar. The hook and eye portions are removably attachable to each other to secure the brassiere about the torso of the wearer. The wearer may then feel the hook, and thus scratching and/or irritation either directly or through the brassiere fabric.
Therefore, a need exists to prevent the discomfort normally caused by conventional fastening systems on the back or the front of the wearer.